


Kisumi, Thanks

by systems



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just a scenario i had in my head, only then i had another scenario, quickfic, so two short chapters?, well it was supposed to be a quickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systems/pseuds/systems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin decided it was time to do something about this massive crush he'd developed. He began to consider how he might go about wooing Makoto. </p><p>Kisumi helped. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About as silly as it sounds. 
> 
> University AU in which Rin is still on track for the Olympics, but he goes to the same uni in Tokyo as Makoto and trains in Japan. One of those "you two are so obvious, everyone knows about this except you" kind of things.

When they left high school, Rin expected Makoto and Haru to move in together. It was a surprisingly strong relief that they didn't. Once they'd gotten settled, Rin and Makoto at one university, Haru at another, Rin decided it was time to do something about this massive crush he'd developed. He began to consider how he might go about wooing Makoto. 

It had been a few months since then, and it was going well. At least, he thought it was. Makoto hadn't protested at the amount of time Rin wanted to spend with him, or any of his excuses for doing so. Rin would help him with his English, made Makoto help him in Japanese Lit, took him swimming under the guise of needing someone at the aquatic center with him. You know, to time his laps and stuff. And Makoto still let Rin come over on school nights even though he had to have noticed that Rin came up with excuses to delay going home until Makoto would tell him, "it's too late to walk home, just sleep here tonight."

Tonight they were at the school's basketball game, ostensibly to see Kisumi play. He was attending another university, so it was a rare opportunity to meet up. Rin had texted him before the game, letting him know where they were so Kisumi could find them between periods. 

***

_We're in the middle of our section. Meet near concessions instead?_

_Who's we?_

_Me and Mako!_

_Congrats!!!!!_

***

"So, it's finally official!" Kisumi said, bounding up to them after the second quarter. "I'm so happy for you!" 

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked. He turned to Rin in confusion. Rin shrugged.

"You're dating finally!" Kisumi exclaimed. "You guys danced around it forever. To be honest, I almost started a betting pool."

"We didn't-" Rin started.

"You guys were so obviously hot for each other," Kisumi continued blithely, swinging an arm around Rin's shoulders. "It's the only reason I backed off on Mako in high school. I like you too much to ruin our friendship by stealing your man. Well, that and he's been so damn into you for so long." He leaned forward to address Makoto. "It was pretty hopeless anyway, the way you were always giving Rin those lovesick puppy looks."

Makoto choked. "What are you-" 

"Oh, time's almost up. Catch you lovebirds after the game!" Kisumi called as he jogged back to his team. 

Rin turned slowly. Makoto looked red enough to burn and he suspected he wasn't managing any semblance of nonchalance. "So, I'm. I mean, he's not wrong. Not about me."

"Me neither," Makoto said. "I mean, he's right, I, for you." He hid his face in his hands. "Ohmygod," he mumbled, all in a rush. 

Rin grinned. "Mako. Look at me." 

Makoto shook his head, hands plastered to his face. "Can't."

"Okay," Rin said. "I'll wait." 

Makoto peeked through his fingers. "So are we?"

"You wanna?" Rin felt too happy, almost giddy. He couldn't help the way he looked at Makoto, even though he knew it was probably overly fond. 

"Yeah," Makoto said, hands starting to fall as a sunshine smile dawns across his face. "I want to."

"Me too," Rin said, and twined his fingers with Makoto's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru was their best friend. By all rights, he should have known before Kisumi. Unfortunately, it didn't happen that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist.

_Meet at the usual cafe. 6:30. Rin too._

When Makoto showed him the text, Rin felt a little shiver run down his spine. Haru was their best friend. By all rights, he should have known about their new relationship before Kisumi. Unfortunately, it didn't happen that way.

Haru was sitting with his back to the wall, drink in hand, when they arrived. Rin caught his eye almost immediately; he'd been watching the door. He was missing his usual anticipating look when meeting Makoto. In fact, he looked pretty far from happy to see him, or Rin. The steady look fixed on them almost felt like a glare. 

"I feel an overwhelming sense of impending doom," Rin murmured. 

"I'd tell you to be nice," Makoto replied, "but I honestly feel the same."

Looking over Haru's stiff posture and carefully neutral expression, Makoto braced himself for the worst. 

"Hi, Haru!" he said cheerily. 

"Sit," Haru said. 

"Oh...okay." Makoto sat. 

"You're dating. Both of you. Together," Haru accused. Rin rolled his eyes and took the chair next to Makoto. 

"Well, yeah," Makoto said, fidgeting. "Um. We didn't get a chance to tell you yet?"

"Kisumi told me." It was flat, the way he said it, but Makoto cringed. Rin squeezed his hand. Haru continued to stare at them. He was not pleased. 

"Oh no," he groaned. He glanced at Makoto, but he was looking back at Rin pleadingly. "Okay, look." 

"You told Kisumi. Before _me_." 

"Haru, don't be mad," Makoto said. 

"I'm not mad," Haru said with an irritated huff. 

Rin leaned in. "Oh my god, are you pouting? I know you and Kisumi have this thing, but-"

Haru cut him off. "We do not have a thing."

"You're right," Rin conceded. He felt Makoto's surprised look. "It's just you. Kisumi actually likes you."

"Be nice," Makoto whispered to him. "Haru, he thought we were dating, but we weren't."

"So you aren't?" Haru raised an eyebrow slightly. 

Makoto scratched at his thigh restlessly. "Well, we are now, but we weren't when he said we were?"

Poor Makoto. Rin should really help him out. 

"So you decided to date so his version of reality would be justified?"

"No!" Makoto exclaimed. "You know how much I like Rin!"

Then again. 

"Really? Tell me," Rin said with a wide, toothy grin. 

Makoto blushed. "I, um. I need coffee for this conversation." He shot up so fast that his chair started to tip. He straightened it hurriedly and walked away, leaving Rin at Haru's mercy. Luckily, as he had always delighted in riling him up, Haru's annoyance didn't bother him. 

"You're scaring Makoto," Rin admonished him. "Don't. You know what he's like when he thinks he needs to make amends for something." 

"Fine." He huffed and took a sip of his drink. He wouldn't meet Rin's eyes. 

"You're sulking."

Haru gave him a look. Yeah, okay, maybe he'd stated the obvious. 

"Are you upset that we're together?" Rin asked. "Because we've talked about this before, you and I, but if you've changed your mind I - I'm not sure what to tell you."

"No," Haru said, earnestly. "You've both," he waved a hand. "He never believed me when I said it was mutual." 

"You didn't tell me. Not even a hint! I told you about my crush on him," Rin complained. "Unfair, Haru."

Haru looked bemused. "It was a secret. He made me swear on my jammers. And then he stole my mackerel and made me swear again on that." 

"Of course he did," Rin laughed. 

"He's liked you for a long time, you know," Haru said seriously.

"He said so last night, after the game." Rin smiled, remembering. They'd met up with Kisumi after the game as promised, but when they all said goodbye, Makoto asked Rin to come back to his apartment. They talked long into the night. It had been quiet and cozy in Makoto's apartment, trading questions and confessions and hesitant kisses. It was a little embarrassing, but oh so thrilling. "I was actually trying to get him to like me, these past few months." 

Haru nodded. "Did you really start dating because Kisumi said you were?"

Rin laughed. "No, it wasn't like that. He went on and on about how everyone's been waiting for us to get together and how Makoto liked me so much in high school. It embarrassed Makoto so much I knew it had to be true. So I asked." 

"Hm." Haru's expression flickered amused and Rin relaxed. 

"Think he'll ever come back?" 

"Yeah." Haru paused, eyes scanning the cafe. "Maybe," he amended. 

"Can I go get him?"

"Whatever."

Rin got up and sidled through the growing morning crowd. "Mako," he said in his ear. Makoto jumped.

"Oh, hey, I was just putting some milk in my-"

"In your cappuccino. Which you get because to doesn't have so much milk. Come back to the table, Mako." 

Rin had figured out a few weeks ago that Makoto would blush every time Rin used the diminutive form of his name. Over the past few weeks, Rin had been merciless. It'd been really fun. 

"I'll get you coffee," Makoto said, a little desperately. "What do you want?"

"I'll steal a few sips of yours," Rin said. "I'm actually pretty wired right now. Let's go back. Haru's waiting." 

"I think he's mad," Makoto said, and his voice sounded strained. 

"He's just irritated that Kisumi had something to say he actually was interested in hearing. He's really invested in the whole "pretend Kisumi isn't real" thing." Rin shrugged. "He'll get over it. And, he is happy for us, you know." 

"You think?" 

"I know it. Let's go. The three of us haven't met up in almost a month."

Makoto nodded and led the way back to the table. Haru looked slightly less intimidating than he had when they'd arrived. Rin smiled behind Makoto, then mouthed the words, "be nice." 

"Makoto," Haru said flatly. 

"Yes, Haru?"

"Told you," he said drily. 

Chuckling, Makoto rubbed at the back of his neck and shot a sideways glance at Rin. "Yeah, I guess you did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and critiques are always welcome! This is another that changed tenses mid-draft, so apologies if anything threw you off. (And please leave me a note so I can fix it!)


End file.
